Awakusu-Kai
The Awakusu-Kai (a subsidiary of the Medei Group) are a moderately influential organization primarily based in Ikebukuro. Unlike other organizations like theirs, they allow their members to hold personal likes or dislikes of various practices (such as Akabayashi's dislike of drug dealing) instead of forcing them to comply with the organization's goals. Headquarters The headquarters of the Awakusu-Kai have been described as an upscale office building with unmarked entrances which, though opened, are protected by roll-up doors. The interior is styled in a stereotypical "yakuza-like" fashion with luxury desks, picture frames, and black leather sofas. The office also has a shrine decorated with paper lanterns with pictures of the heads of Medei and Awakusu. However, with that being said, the interior of Awakusu-Kai looks no different from any other office. History Not much is known about the actual history of the Awakusu other than that it has been around for several decades. They operate as an art gallery for their legal cover although that doesn't stop the media from detailing some their more obscure practices. As a yakuza group, most of their activities involve smuggling (usually weapons) as well as "rubbing people out" or capturing them. They also perform services for others if they are willing to pay the price, however, if they are intentionally misinformed about the job (much like with Yodogiri Jinnai) they will expect some form of compensation. Concerning the conflicts surrounding the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves, the Awakusu have taken a passive role, seeing no benefit from getting involved in a fight between children. The Awakusu have recently experienced rather turbulent times in the novel series. With the recent controversy over the transfer of power to Mikiya, the announcement of a merger with the Asuki group, as well as the ongoing search for Yodogiri Jinnai, the Awakusu have their work cut out for them. After the search for Akane and the search for the one who murdered the three Awakusu members was resolved, the organization devoted most of their efforts into locating Yodogiri Jinnai. However, their efforts have produced very little results. Members *Dougen Awakusu (leader) *Mikiya Awakusu (heir) *Haruya Shiki (executive) *Mizuki Akabayashi (executive; "Red Devil") *Shu Aozaki (executive; "Blue Devil") *Takaaki Kazamoto (executive) *Kine (former) "Companies" Belonging to the Awakusu * Mahoutou Co. Ltd. - Three "art galleries" are run by Shiki as the legal representative while Mikiya Awakusu is actually the one in charge. Half the revenue this company generates goes to Awakusu with the other half to Medei. It is also used as a cover for broad-daylight illegal transactions. The interior of one of the galleries is said to be minimalistic, clean, and beautiful with a comfortable couch but with no paintings in sight. The simplicity of the office is so that it can either be easily abandoned or changed as quickly as possible. ** Another gallery that pressures unwary passers by into buying non-licensed prints (notably ones by Suzy Yasuda and Karnard Straussburg of Vamp!!) at extravagant prices is mentioned in volume 5's "Connecting Chapter," but it is unconfirmed if this gallery is a part of Mahoutou Co. Ltd. Trivia * Save for Aozaki and Mikiya, many of the high ranking members of the Awakusu are fans of Ruri Hijiribe. * The merging of the Asuki Group with the Medei Group is a reference to the real-life merging of ASCII with MediaWorks (which sounds like Medei-Awakusu in Japanese, also the publisher of Dengeki Bunko) to make what is now known as ASCII Media Works. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Awakusu-Kai